Guts
by oh-masochist
Summary: This is a Jacob Black/Other Character imprinting-getting-over-Bella type of story. I use proper grammar and English. SHOCK! I know. Anyway, I really like what I've done so far and I have pretty groovy taste is stories. So, read and review. M for later.
1. A Difference in the Shades

**Obviously I don't own anything but my character, story, and most of my dialogue. Everything else is copyright Stephanie Meyer. Dum-dums.**

It's cool to REVIEW. Even if it's negative.  
Come on, get your opinion to me!

* * *

Rolling my eyes, I stepped out of the car and slammed the door. I readjusted my bag on my shoulder and straightened the front of my uniform.

I could _not_ believe I was here.

Really. I literally had trouble grasping that this wasn't some bad dream.

In front of me, sprawling across the lawn of the school, was something like 200 dark-skinned people. Dark skin, dark hair. Indians. Native Americans. Quileute.

And me, with dark red hair, pale - I was completely opposite from all of them. Like taking a picture and inverting the colors. I was like their negative.

I couldn't _believe_ I was here.

As I walked forward, I half-expected to find my vision placed where it hadn't been, watch the grains of grass hitch back and become the walls of my bedroom. My _real_ bedroom, not that poor excuse for a room that I lived in now, down the road. As I expected, people stared like nothing I've ever seen. I passed girls and boys, all dark-complected, their eyes glued to my face. Some people even had the audacity to quickly turn to their neighbors and whisper behind their hands.

For what felt like the millionth time that morning, I rolled my eyes.

I don't know why we even had to come here. I mean, I knew the reason. I understood her obligation, but I don't know why I had to be dragged along. Or why I couldn't just be home-schooled. Wasn't it enough that I _lived_ in a town full of opposites, now I had to go to school with them, too?

"Betrayal" isn't the right word, but it's the first thing that comes to mind.

I continued walking, trying to keep the scowl off of my face. Rummaging through my pocket to find my class schedule, I felt completely out of place.

I pulled it out and uncrumpled it. The first line, below my name and locker, read "Tribe History, room 120."

"Are you _kidding me_?" I scoffed loudly, shoving the schedule back into my bag.

That was just great. Already, I'm sure, people were scoffing and wondering why someone like me was attending a school I shouldn't be attending - but now I had to take it in double because I was signed up to take _Tribe History._

To a tribe that, you know, I don't even belong to.

I could NOT believe I was here.

Sighing, I stood up straight, and walked forward to meet my doom.


	2. It's A Violent Reaction

**Yeah, so, you know. Chapter two and stuff. Jacob's point of view.  
Even though I think it's retarded to repeat it like a mantra -  
Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse all property of Stephanie Meyer.**

**REVIEW please.  
**

* * *

_Jacob Black._

She pressed herself up against me, moaning loudly as I kissed her. She pushed me back into the brick wall, pressing harder.

Sighing, I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes.

All I've been doing for months now - ever since I found out - is searching hopelessly for distractions. Something to take my mind off it. Something to take the sting off.

These distractions - they never actually distracted me.

That mostly ended with girls.

Not that they did such a wonderful job. My brain, or at least a part of it, the small part that would always find her somehow, even in unconsciousness - it would always be filled with her. No matter how many girls I was feeling up, I always wanted it to be her. No matter how many drinks, how much intoxication, pills, anything - it always found her.

I had trouble believing it would ever stop.

She tore herself away from my mouth and immediately hers was at my ear. "What do you say we ditch and go back to my house?"

I knew right then and there what would happen if I agreed - and normally, on any other day, I would.

I was _going_ to. But something stopped me.

At that exact moment, something in the air changed. The clouds pressed down so close to the land that I could feel the uprising in pressure - it was almost unbearable. It was so noticeable that I was almost sure even anyone with less-than.. _special_ senses could have felt it.

I didn't know what it was, but it made me uneasy.

"No, thanks though, Sarah." I said distractedly, not looking at her face, but into the sky.

She followed my gaze. "What is it?"

I glanced back down at her, her face raised upwards.

"It's nothing," I said, stepping away from the side of the school where no one could see us. I walked a little into the grass, ignoring her and noticing perceptively the change in sunlight - only moments before, the Sun bore down in an uncharacteristic way for La Push. Normally, it was all rain or cold or snow or wind.

Even without the sun, the weather never felt like _this._

Still walking slowly, staring upwards, I could _feel_ something was off.

"Jacob!"

My head snapped quickly straight in front of me, where stood my best friend Quil - someone I recognized quite clearly.

"What the hell's going on?" I asked him immediately.

His expression went from joyful to confused in a millisecond. "What are you talking about?"

I couldn't keep my eyes off the sky - it was like nothing I'd ever seen before. The clouds, now purple and grey, swirled almost too quickly into a cyclone-motion, passing into each other as they moved. As I watched, a single bolt of thunderless lightning shot across the sky.

"Are you telling me you don't see this?"

He followed my eyes up to the sky. "_Again_.. what are you talking about?" Not waiting for an answer, he changed the subject. "Nevermind, man. We're about to be late for class."

Shocked, I looked around. The entire lawn was cleared of students. I hadn't even heard the bell ring.

He rolled his eyes and yanked me in the direction of the doors.

"So, have you seen the new girl yet?"

We were in the hallways now, but my mind was still outside with the strange weather. "Nope."

"Dude, she's _white._ Like, not Quileute. And everyone's freaking out because no one knows what she's doing here, and some people don't even know how she got in." He spoke excitedly. "She's pretty hot."

"Oh," was all I said as we entered our classroom. I was still distracted, worried by the imperceptible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I wondered if I should skip next block and go see Sam.

All of the sudden, I felt an elbow jab into my ribs. My vision focused on Quil, with a smirk on his face that I could recognize anywhere.

"What'd I tell you, man?" he said smugly, jerking his head in a direction I couldn't see.

Following it, my eyes landed on a girl sitting by herself at a desk.

And then I was out.


	3. An Attempt to Tip the Scales

**Numero tres.  
Regular point of view.  
Don't own.  
As always, review review**** review.**  
**  
Enjoy**

* * *

I don't know how, but I beat everyone there.

Quickly, I dropped to my knees and leaned over his dark body. My hands found one of his, and my fingers moved along his wrist to find his pulse. But when I found it, my hand flew back in shock.

There, under his russet skin, through his veins, the blood positively _throbbed_. Like boiling water - that couldn't be healthy.

"I can't believe he _fainted_. I've never seen anyone do that except for in the movies."

People were all surrounding him and me now, crouched down beside us. I glanced up quickly toward the desk and noted that the teacher wasn't behind it. _That figures. _My hand flew up to feel his forehead - it was burning up.

"Holy shit!" I said, withdrawing my hand so quickly, it was a blur in the air.

I heard laughing, and I looked up to the one person who _wasn't_ down beside him. It was his friend, the one he walked in with.

"What's so funny?" I demanded, staring up at him incredulously. This guy's friend just passed out, he's burning up with fever, and he's _laughing_?

His eyes twinkled in a friendly way, as he leaned down above his friend's head and answered, "I have to admit, none of us expected it. Not after Sam and me and Jared."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, getting angry that he wasn't as worried as I was.

Before I could explain about the fever and the pulse, he did something I didn't expect:

He _slapped_ him.

My mouth formed an 'o' and I was about to reprimand him for _hitting_ someone who was so obviously _sick_. But before I got anything out, the boy on the floor let out a moan and said, "Son of a bitch."

I raised one eyebrow at the other boy, now laughing and said, "I can't believe that worked."

The boy on the floor just seemed to notice I was there. His vision met mine. What I didn't expect was the expression that was slowly forming on his face.

"Revulsion" isn't the right word, but it's the first thing that comes to mind.

"It was_ you,_" he said, pushing himself back and away from me.

The crowd surrounding us uncrouched simultaneously to let Jacob stand. Their expressions matched mine.

My eyes wide with surprise, I answered, "Me?"

He turned to face his friend, the one that slapped him, with a questioning look. His friend nodded and patted his back. With a quick glance to me, the fainting boy was out of the classroom.

"What the FUCK?" I said to the other one, who turned to me with his mouth slightly open, apparently trying to think of something to say.

"He's sick." was all he could come up with.

I scoffed, "_Obviously. _I mean, what was that all about?"

He started to shrug, his mouth trying to form an explanation when the teacher walked in.

Before he could say anything, before I was reprimanded, before anyone could even form a single question - I was running.

It was easy to find him. Everyone was inside by now, the school grounds abandoned save one exception. Two if you count me. When I did find him, he was in the back of the school, sitting with his back toward me, up against a tree. As I approached, he stiffened, but said nothing.

"What the _hell_ was that?" I demanded, stopping feet from his back and shoving my hands onto my hips. "I mean, you totally just overreacted over NOTHING in there."

When I got no response, I continued. "Yeah, okay, I get it. I'm sorry I touched you or tried to help or whatever. But you had _no right_ to just-"

"You think I'm angry because you tried to _help_ me?!" He spat out suddenly.

That stopped me in my tracks. "Well, yeah. Why else would you be?"

Out of nowhere, he made a low moaning noise, like he was in pain, and his face turned upward to the sky.

"I thought it was just a storm," he said. His tone was leaning toward tormented. "I didn't think it was trying to tell me something."

"What are you _talking_ about?"

Okay, look. Here I was skipping class on my first day at a new school that I probably shouldn't even have been _accepted_ to, let alone made to go to, and all I'm trying to do is - I don't know - _comfort_, I guess - this guy who _I_ tried to help in the first place, and who lashed out at _me_.

And who was obviously sick. Probably in more way than one, by the way he was talking now.

He still hadn't answered. I walked around to tree and himself to face him. It was only now that I realized how truly _huge_ he was. Tall and, although still sort of skinny - muscular. It was more than a little daunting.

He looked up from underneath his eyelashes, his hair falling into his eyes.

"Listen, I'm sorry for... whatever it is I did, really. I'm just making sure you're okay, and then I'll leave you alone." I qualified, now calmly, like I was talking to a hurt little child. "_So_ - are you okay?"

The expression that crossed his face was indescribable. It seemed to me like fear. Or confusion. Or genuine pain.

Whatever it was, it was too much. It felt like our eyes locked together, the trance between us - like that connection was digging into me. Eating at me. It was totally unnerving and yet at the same time, completely thrilling.

His face smoothed finally in a bad attempt at faking calmness. "Yeah. I'm fine."

The sound in his voice was so sad that I couldn't help but reach out, as if to comfort him. But then he said, "I'm _fine_," a bit sharper, and just like that, he was the same jerk who yelled at me in the classroom. And the bitch in me reared her ugly head.

"_Fine_. Have it your way." And with that, I wheeled around and stomped my way back to class.


	4. Explanation of Sorts

**It's extremely short but I didn't want to pair it with anything else because it doesn't really go with what I'm writing next.**

**So it's like half a chapter.  
Review. Or you know.. don't.  
**

* * *

The rest of my first day turned out somewhat uneventful, despite it's start. Mostly I just drifted from class to class, down the halls, through lunch, all the way up until I drove home still irritated with the fainting boy. I couldn't get him out of my head, couldn't shake what he'd said. Or that look on his face as he turned to me in the doorway of my first class. Because of it, I was in a bad mood all day, to say the least.

When I walked into my house, there was a note on the fridge. It said simply, "With him - Mom."

I sighed, crumpling the note in my hand and tossing it across the room. Anyone else who saw it might have thought it was written in love. As if the "Him" she referred to was a boyfriend or a husband maybe. But I knew better.

"Him" was my great grandfather. My mom's dad's dad. The reason we moved from sunny California to dreary La Push. The reason my mother and I had been conversing mostly by ink and paper lately, through notes tacked onto the refrigerator by magnets.

To put it simply, he was sick. Nobody knew what he had. He'd been to four different hospitals, several private practice doctors, clinics, case studies, lectures. No one could figure it out. Nothing matched up. His catalogue of symptoms seemed like each one belonged to a different disease or syndrome. And everytime they thought they'd figured it out, a stray factor always factored against it.

He was getting pretty sick of it. No pun intended.

So now he was set up at his house, down the street from our brand new one - the one I stood in now. My mother committed her and I to nurse him until he eventually died, which they all thought would be not too far away. So we moved up to Washington. More like hell.

I however, tried to see him as little as possible.

He was ninety-seven years old, and as previously mentioned, extremely sick. Not to mention weak. It made me more than a little nervous, that kind of suspense. It scared me. Not because I was afraid of getting sick. But because that sort of depression, that sense of giving up, of hopelessness, that sort of... finalness, like waiting and waiting and waiting for that inevitable end. It was more than I could even begin to handle.

So I'd stay away. I'd go to school, I'd come home, cook clean. I'd do whatever I could to bridge the gap, to make it up to her. And to him.

All I had to do was keep my mind busy on schoolwork. Or maybe I could join a club at school. (Not likely.) Or maybe get a job. (More likely.) Anything to keep my min off of old sick relatives.

And, you know. Strangely huge fainting boys.


	5. Who's Leading You Now?

**Oh, man. You guys are the best ever.**

This, again, is very short but I threw it together with the intention of killing two birds with one stone: 1. Get something new up. 2. Set up talking with Jacob. You know. Without the hatred.  
This should last like. A day. I'll have something else up very soon.

Anyway, enjoy. :)  


* * *

"Do you have the answer?"

My head snapped up to face the teacher. I guess she was talking to me, but I hadn't been listening. It was Wednesday morning, fourth period. I'd spent Monday night and all of Tuesday in a sort of dream-like daze, drifting through classes and homework and housework. Basically keeping myself busy. _He_ hadn't shown up yesterday or today, but that didn't keep my brain from constantly buzzing about him and worrying about when I'd finally have to face him and what'd I say on that particularly doomful day.

Until then, I'd ignore it.

I realized I still hadn't answered the teacher and that all eyes were turned to me. Just to get them all to look away, I said, "I don't know."

She gave me a reproachful look, but otherwise continued.

School so far hadn't been _horrible_, and I didn't _hate _it. I nothinged it. It was nothing. No one talked to me. No one sat by me. It was just like being invisible, and to tell the truth, I preferred that to being criticized. I'd rather sit and do work and get through the rest of my sentence here without being bothered then make false friends. Or even worse, real friends that I'd have to leave in a few months anyway.

The bell rang then. I got up from my seat slowly, gathering my books and heading out the door. It was a small school and held quite a lot of students for being so tiny. Kids shoved into each other, shared lockers, and barely had enough room or desks for them to learn. It gave the feeling of going to school in a doll house. Like we were all spiders in an ant farm. To say the least, I missed L.A.

I was standing in front of my locker now, attempting to scroll my combination and simultaneously balance my books in the other hand. Students whizzed pass, hitching my balance and my books spilled out and over my arms loudly onto the floor.

Before I could reach down to gather them, embarrassed, a dark hand jutted out in front of me.

I looked up to find Fainting Boy's friend, that same stupid smile on his face. Did nothing ever phase this kid?

"Let me help you with those," he offered, not waiting for my reply before stacking them all up into a pile and handing them over to me.

"I can do it myself," I said, even though the task was already done, but I was still sort of angry at him for being strange and mysterious. And confusing.

I tore my gaze away from him and focused on putting the books into my now open locker, one by one, stacking them neatly in a pile. Mostly I just wanted a reason not to converse with him.

But then he startled me by saying, close to me now, "He wants to see you."

I turned toward him - now leaning in close - and stared at him, the confusion apparent on my face. "What?"

"Jacob. He wants to see you." He said, as if this was the simplest sentence in the world.

"Who's Jacob?"

He rolled his eyes then, like a child. "You know. He passed out in front of you?"

I looked forward again to hide my anger, but there was nothing in front of me to arrange or stack or organize, so my hands lay limply at my sides. "Oh," was all I said.

"Yeah, he wants to talk to you," He continued, leaning in again to whisper like a secret, "I think he wants to apologize. I mean, he denies it, but I'm pretty sure that's what he wants. What else could it be?" He shrugged, smiling at me as if we were old friends.

"Yes, what else could it be?" I said sarcastically, throwing him a big fake smile. I shut my locker, loud, out of lack of things to do, and needing to keep my hands busy. I turned to him and said, "Okay, when?"

"Now." He said, once again in a tone that made it seem as if the information he was passing onto me was just obvious. I mean, duh. Silly me for not knowing what the hell what going on at all.

"I have class."

His eyebrows rose as if he'd not thought of this. "Skip it?"

Rolling my eyes and stepping forward, I said, "I swear, if I fail I'm blaming the both of you. This is the second time you're making me skip and I've only been here three days! You guys are gonna be the death of my education." I meant it to come out serious, but it only sounded lame.

"Oh, you'll be fine! Don't be such a baby," He replied, pulling my forward by my arm.

I threw him a deadly look and said, "I think I hate you."

He laughed, leading me forward and in the direction of the doors. "Well, you know what they say," he said, tilting his head down toward me and raising one eyebrow, "Hatred is misguided love."

This all seemed so childish. Why couldn't this Jacob kid just come talk to me here? I mean, he did kind of _owe me_. Common sense would say the appropriate thing to do would be for _him_ to approach _me_. But instead, I was now being delivered to him, like a piece of mail. And not only that, but being _dragged_ to him by a boy who was strangely huge and almost always happy. I looked up at him, smug as could be, tugging at me, as he opened the doors and lead me straight out into the pouring rain, and I suddenly worried what I was getting myself into.


	6. Outside It's Only Raining

**Here's part six. Title from Pencey Prep.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jacob or Quil.  
So, you know. _Review_ and stuff.**

**Also, I just realized I never formally introduced the main character to any of the other characters. Hahah. Well, her name is Adreena, and I was going to fit it in somewhere but I totally forgot. I guess, technically, they don't have to be _introduced_ for them to know her name, right? What with her being the new girl and all.**

**I'm starting to really love writing this. I hope you enjoy it too!**

* * *

Once we were outside, I noticed for the first time that it was absolutely _pouring _rain. I yanked my arm hard away from his grasp. "So, where is he?"

He smiled, not breaking his stride (did NOTHING get to this guy?), and replied, "He's in his car. It's a Rabbit." I kept walking, starting to get a little wet, but said nothing. He elaborated, "That's a Volkswagen."

"I know what it is!" I said angrily, speeding up and away from him toward the parking lot. At first, I didn't see any car that looked even remotely close to "Jacob"'s. But then his friend appeared in front of me, clutching onto my arm once again and pulling me forward through the rain toward the back of the parking lot. I debated on whether or not to shove him away (I wasn't actually too keen on guys just GRABBING me) but he was being semi-ly nice, and I was lost anyway.

He continued pulling me until we reached a black car. This must be it.

He marched me over to the passenger's side door, pulled it open and _threw_ me into the car.

"What the _hell_?!" I screamed, angrier than ever. When I landed, I hit my elbow right on the gear shift, sending a tingling zap all the way up my arm.

Still, he was unaffected. He slammed the door and walked over to the driver's side open window and leaned in on his elbows. "Got her to ya, just like you asked." He smiled, like he was a delivery boy or something. My anger prickled.

"Thanks, Quil," Jacob said and reached out the window through the rain and patted him on the back. "I'll see ya later."

Quil nodded, stood straight and mocked a salute before turning on his heels and running back toward the school building, now obscured by the weather. I watched as the rain swallowed him as he headed toward where we'd come from. I could barely see it from here.

But I had more pressing matters. "Okay, so," I began, turning toward him, trying to rub some of the pain out of my arm, "I'm really getting quite _sick_ and _tired_ of all this shit. I mean, first you freak out on me for what? Helping you, and now I _skip_ class, get dragged through the pouring _rain_ and _thrown_ into a car! All for what?! So you can _apologize_?! Well, sorry, apology not accepted!"

I huffed and turned to face forward, crossing my arms like a little girl. Okay, so I was pouting. But I think I sort of _deserved _to pout. All this crap this guy'd put me through, he'd better have one awesome apology.

"What makes you think I'm apologizing?" He said, his voice surprising me when I realized there was what sounded like more than a little anger in it. What was _with_ these people? "Quil" as he called him was never anything but happy that I'd ever seen, and this Jacob kid was always angry and brooding! I was beginning to really hate this town.

"You _should_ be apologizing." I said, letting some acid soak into my voice.

"Don't tell me what I should be doing!"

I turned to face him then, "Uh, _you're_ the one who's been basically controlling _me_ this entire time."

"_Look_," he sighed, closing his eyes and running his fingers through his hair, tugging slightly, "I _am_ sorry. I shouldn't have made you skip class and come talk to me. And I shouldn't have gotten so angry the other day. Okay? I'm sorry."

I let it soak in for a second, the sound of his voice. Raindrops were pelting the windows, both rolled up now thankfully, making me feel submerged like we were in a submarine. It may sound strange, but at the moment I was more relaxed than I had been for a long time. For the first time since we'd moved, I let myself take comfort in something, in the rain, the warmth of the car. The strange hushed husk in his voice even sort of calmed me down. That confused me, but - like most of my problems lately - I attributed it to lack of sleep.

Finally, I faced him. He was looking back at me, least angry since I'd met him. His face seemed smooth but somehow, his brown eyes were older still. Like he'd seen things he probably shouldn't have seen. And I connected with that, because I knew how that felt - being forced into something, thrown into it, unprepared, and being expected to just succeed.

Like getting thrown into the ocean without knowing how to swim.

I didn't know what to say. All the anger evaporated from the air while I was thinking, leaving me feeling only very tired and slightly sad. I didn't want to say something sarcastic and ruin the moment if it was a moment we were indeed sharing, but I didn't want to make a jerk out of myself if he didn't feel it too. So, not wanting to say too much, I settled with, simply "That's okay."

His lips twitched up into a smile, exposing sharp pale white teeth. I smiled back quickly.

Then, after a few moments of silence passed, he said, "Well, you should probably be getting back to class."

Hearing him sound not angry was strange. "Aren't you coming?" I asked.

He shook his head and turned the keys in the ignition, revving the engine to life. "Nahh," he said.

He put the car in drive and drove up to where the entrance was. I smiled at him, preparing to open the door when he said, "You don't have a jacket."

I looked down at myself, only just realizing that I _was _actually a little cold. I shrugged and replied, "I didn't know it was going to rain today."

He shook his head and said disapprovingly, "Silly girl. You're really _not_ from around here, are you?"

I felt like I should take offense to that, but really, I didn't want to start anything after we just resolved our problems. "No, I'm not."

"Well, let me give you some advice, the only advice you'll really need," he said, not unkindly, reaching into his back seat and throwing in my lap what looked like a black hoodie. "It _always_ rains here."

I threw it on. It didn't swallow me up _too_ bad. The fabric was soft, thread bare, and smelt wonderful. The scent was unrecognizable.

I reached for the handle, opening the door and stepping out into the rain. I tried to think of something to say, but all I could come up with was "thanks for not being a jerk" and "sorry i made you so angry" but neither of those sounded very appropriate. So, instead, I said, "Thanks for.. you know. The sweatshirt." I smiled timidly at him.

He half-smiled back and sped off. I watched as he drove fast, not slowing down as he rounded the corner, now out of school grounds and splashing water high as he raced down the street.

I smiled to myself, turning on my heel and simultaneously inhaling the dark fabric once again. I still couldn't decide what it smelled like. Woodsy, definitely but also sort of.. apple-y. I shook my head to myself and pulled the hood over my head, still smiling.


End file.
